Sitters and Bracers
by HienFan
Summary: Life can be hard for two not so 'normal' boys with their genius friend and their dreamy bespectacled friend Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie Lemon, slash
1. Chapter 1

Sitters and bracers

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they belong to Butch Hartman

Warning: Slash, lemon, swearing

Pairing: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie

Note: Main cast are going to be 17 the entire fic

Story

It's been one year since the whole event relating Timmy's careless wish. The boys are almost adults now.

Cosmo and Wanda knew that it was almost time, before Timmy doesn't need Vicky to babysit him and the time they left.

However they knew the boy was content otherwise as he had been dating Chester for five years now and although almost everyone knew about their relationship, most people accept them.

Except for a few people. Tootie , Tad, Chad and Francis.

Tootie still had somewhat wishy washy dreams to be with Timmy even though she was hanging around with AJ and liked him a lot, she still wished Timmy could break up with the boy she hasn't really liked. She was still a bit immature about her feelings.

Vicky didn't know what happened but she was especially hostile to Chester sensing he had something to do with it, since Tootie was so cold towards him.

Tad and Chad were actually in the closet with each other and put on a homophobic air.

Francis was rather narrow minded with a lot of stuff, homophobia being one of them.

Still they never told Timmy's parents and Chester's father. Timmy's parents might seem like goofy dimwits but they might get pissed off with stuff like this, they will never figure out.

Chester's father is a relatively nice man in general but with his talk about wanting grandkids in the future and a nice daughter in law, it might upset him if he knew such stuff would never come true.

Timmy had wished for a pornographic anime named Cream Lemon to watch for some cheap flick with his friends, despite Wanda's whining .

"Wow I didn't know you were interested in a show like that!" said AJ.

"Err yeah…"

"How did you get it? I don't think your parents will let you buy something like that."

"Private email."

Oh, okay."

"Don't worry about it so AJ, my parents will never catch me" privately he made up his mind to ask Cosmo and Wanda to wish the video back to it's original place after he's done. He knew Vicky is very good at finding lewd magazine after what Sanjay told him about her catching his secret porn novel collection.

They stayed over at AJ's house to watch the show in high definition.

"Wow it looks so outdated" said Tootie.

"Well they said it was really good though" said AJ.

"Hmm…"

Chester was not really comfortable at watching naked women and turned away to read comics.

"Not enjoying it huh?" said Tootie.

"Shut up" said Chester, flicking his finger at her nose.

The high pitch squeals of the girls having sex was trailing on the house, they had to turn down the volume, so it won't disturb the neighbours.

"I wish it was me in such amazing scenes" said Tootie.

"Aren't they a little too young to be doing that?" AJ asked Timmy.

"Not in Japan apparently" said Timmy shrugging his shoulders.

"Or Tootie" Chester teased the girl.

"Shut up! I'm not a dirty white thrash like you!" Tootie yelled.

The blonde boy didn't cheek back, turning his head in shame.

When all four of them were in bed Timmy locked himself in the bathroom to talk to Cosmo and Wanda.

"How was that dirty film?" Cosmo asked, grinning widely.

"Nice film, very detailed with sex" said Timmy.

"I wish you wouldn't soil yourself like that" Wanda whined "It's not right for people to sleep around that young."

"Don't worry so much Wanda, it's not like I'm going to do that now."

"I hope so."

"We saw that Tootie pissed off Chester though" said Cosmo.

"Yeah he doesn't like people calling him a whore. I mean he never sleeps around."

"Unlike Trixie hehe…"

"Shut up Cosmo! I bet Trixie isn't like that either!"

"Just teasing."

The three teased each other before Timmy headed back to bed again.

They still had one more year before Timmy became an adult and move on but for now they can still hang around and have fun.

The next day.

Timmy groaned waking up. AJ's bed was rather hard and uncomfortable. He went inside the bathroom to take a cold shower. It felt unbearably hot all of a sudden.

His eyes opened wide when he saw Chester, butt naked, brushing his teeth, having a difficult time with his braces in the way, either the blonde forgotten to lock the door since his own house did not have a lock on the bathroom or he was not very discreet about nudity.

But either Timmy couldn't stop at the taller boy's bare bony back, his butt and his long scrawny legs. He hadn't had the best diet in the world but from his body he could tell the boy has rather thin bones.

The blonde caught Timmy on the mirror, his large green eyes widening and face flushed red, he gestured to the brown haired boy to leave the room.

Timmy immediately left, the sound of locks telling him he can't go back in now.

That was so embarrassing…

"Hi Timmy~" a high voice came.

Timmy turned to see Tootie smiling sweetly at him. She was getting into a very cute little lady, if only she wasn't so interesting in him.

"Hello T-Tootie."

"Why is your face so red?" she squinted.

"Err…"

"Did that ugly braces jerk bath when you went in?"

"No but I caught him-"

"I knew it and you are all flushed now!"

"Tootie, Chester is not that bad you know."

"Shut up! If he gets out I'm gonna tell him he shouldn't hang around naked in front of you!"

"It's not his fault he just forgot to lock the door!"

"I bet he didn't lock it so you can see him like that on purpose!"

The door unbolted and the tall boy came out, a towel wrapped around the waist.

"Hi guys" he said.

"You left the door unlocked on purpose didn't you?" Tootie asked "So Timmy can catch you in the nude."

"I forgot okay, my house never had a lock there!"

"Shut up you liar!"

"Don't be so goddamn babyish! You remind me of when I was just ten!"

"And you are an ugly white thrash who just want to sleep with Timmy!"

Chester didn't reply, slapping her on the face, storming out to the kitchen.

Timmy stared at the two turning his head to and fro.

Why do they have to squabble so?

Can't they just get along?

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Sitters and bracers

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they belong to Butch Hartman

Warning: Slash, lemon, swearing

Pairing: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie

Note: Call me ignorant but for whatever reason I would say Chester is not a dumb blonde, well he's not as academically brainy as AJ who can afford to get additional education books but he's smart in the street way since he's poor and lives in a slum where crime/danger rate is high while AJ is a rich kid who doesn't face danger in life. Timmy's also pretty savvy but considering his parents hardly pays attention to him well…

Story

Chester was absolutely fuming as he headed to the kitchen. AJ was already there, eating bran with milk.

"Hey there Chester, feeling fresh?" the bald boy asked.

Chester gave a 'hmph' getting a box of corn flakes, pouring it and ate so viciously fast, the black boy was caught off guard.

"Not feeling too good?"

"Shut up AJ, I just want to be alone okay?" 

AJ kept quiet, the blonde was cranky and he could snap at anyone anytime soon.

After Chester finished, he tilted his head down, his hair almost touching his shoulders. He hadn't had a haircut in a year and his hair was growing rather long. He didn't mind, although some of the bullies did mock him for growing it out.

But his friends didn't mind. Even Tootie never made fun of his hair even though she hated him with all her heart. At least he believes that's the case.

He got up, about to leave when Tootie arrived, her face pale and eyes red. It was apparent she too was in a bad mood.

The two of them frowned at one another as the head opposite directions.

Chester locked himself inside the bathroom thinking about the bespectacled girl. She doesn't seem to like AJ like how AJ likes her and still wants Timmy. Well he wants Timmy too and he knows Timmy is never interest in the girl.

The only girl the brunet liked was Trixie and he got over her a long time ago.

He knew he was selfish in refusing to let Tootie have the boy of her dream but he didn't care.

He loves Timmy with all his heart and so does the brunet.

Thinking about him was making him feel rather sensual and hard, he gripped his bulge, trembling.

After he calmed down, he left the bathroom and decided to talk to AJ about Tootie.

AJ was outside, making something.

"Hey Chester, you're still here?" said the bald boy.

"Listen I need to talk to you, it's about Tootie" said the blonde.

"You are not going to talk bad things about her are you? I was just making a nice present for her."

"Of course not! At least not calling her a dimwit or things like that!"

"Okay."

Chester shook, his eyes facing away for a moment "You know she still has a crush on Timmy yes?"

"But we're dating!"

"You know that we fight often right?"

"She's younger than you, you know."

"She's only three months younger than me, a month younger than Timmy and a week younger than you."

"So?"

"She often told me she still wanted Timmy when we fight. She's jealous of me AJ!"

"Then I'll just have to impress her better!" the bald boy grinned not really getting the point.

The taller boy approach the black boy raising his voice "You don't get it! She still wants Timmy since she had a crush on him in years! You are not Timmy, it will take more than just dating her to make her love you too!"

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"I dunno, talk to her about it! Tell her you really do love her and want her to be happy! And that she shouldn't just keep crushing on Timmy just because she had a crush on him for years!"

The bald boy scratched his head "Right, I'll try to talk to her!"

Chester backed off, his hair sweeping slightly.

He hope AJ knows what to do, the boy is not very good with talking to people.

The next day in school.

The class were in gym, playing a tennis match. AJ and Chester were against Tootie and Timmy.

Tootie was looking at Timmy, her large purple eyes misted with desire. Yet she also looked like she's rather conflicted about something.

Timmy turned to tell her not to get too distracted.

Halfway through the match with a score of 2-2, Chester felt that he needs to use the bathroom and excused himself.

After feeling refreshed, he opened the door.

However a certain blonde girl in a white minidress was in front, smirking.

"Helloooo pretty boy what's your name again, James Sunderland?" said the girl smiling lightly, her blue eyes blinking.

"V-Veronica?" Chester stuttered.

"Weeell yeah!"

"What are you doing here?"

"You've grown rather handsome" the girl touched his cheek "Mm if only you hadn't grown your hair since you entered highschool and had some muscles…"

"You are creeping me out."

"I didn't notice until I saw you sweating in tennis with that ugly black friend of yours. I thought Timmy was handsome but seeing your tanned skin sweating and gorgeous golden hair flipping…"

Chester was about to strike the girl but she gripped his wrist, her grip was a lot belied her looks.

"Timmy is a lucky bastard to have you" her eyes dulled "I'd like a handsome boy like you too!"

Chester shuddered fearing for the worst, to get his virginity stolen by this crazy bitch.

However the bell rang, the girl letting go of him.

"Curses!" said the girl, heading off.

Chester stared at her, his face turning pale. This is not a person to be treated lightly.

He tried to come off as completely normal during the public cafeteria as AJ talked to Tootie about her crush on Timmy.

The girl went pale on her already pale face as he talked to her.

"And Tootie" he said "I love you, I really do. It makes me sad to know you don't love me when I try to help you."

"AJ I do like you but…"

"Please just get over Timmy, you just like him because you are so bent on not changing your opinion! He has someone already and he's happy."

He got out of his seat to hug her.

Everyone watched them.

Chester gave a small sigh, smiling to himself.

That takes care of one problem hopefully.

Problem is Veronica. That girl can be creepy and the way she speaks, it's obvious she's very sexually frustrated. He knew because he is too.

He doesn't care if it's still too early, just looking at Timmy made him feel very frustrated and he wish to get 'upgrade' their relationship.

While he was thinking about this, some strand of his hair went inside his mac and cheese.

"Hey Chester your hair is getting into your food" said Timmy, brushing his hair back to his shoulders.

"Thanks bud."

After school however Chester decided to talk to his friends about Veronica.

They meet up in Timmy's house talking about the deprived girl.

"I think you are over exaggerating Chester" said AJ "I mean she's always been a little nutty but…"

"I'm confident she's mad about me!" the blonde yelled.

"Now now don't lose your head" said Timmy.

"Wow I never liked her since she's so airheaded but…" said Tootie "I didn't think she would stoop that far."

"Urg I don't like those rich kids" said Chester "And I bet Trixie is just as bad! She's always wanting attention back in elementary."

"She's not that bad" said Timmy "She grew up and learned a lesson, it's just her friends."

"Then why doesn't she break up with them?"

"Cause she knows they will go out of hand without her."

"Lame excuse."

"I'm just trying to reason…" the brunet, looked up, patting the blonde's head.

"I dunno about you guys, but what will Veronica do to us since we are his friends?" said AJ.

All of them froze. Of course…

"I bet it won't be pretty…" Timmy mumbled.

"So I opt for us not to hang out alone for the rest of the school year" said AJ.

"Well that's easy for us but what about Tootie? She needs to use the toilet sometimes."

"I can handle it" said Tootie "at least I got a better bladder than Chester anyway."

"So that should be easy, just one year where no one hangs out alone" said AJ.

They agreed. They will never try to hang out alone for the rest of the year.

Timmy grinned, facing Chester, lifting his head slightly kissing him gently.

Chester turned back kissing him.

AJ gave a goofy smile while Tootie undecided at first decided to smile too.

To be continued

I will write a lemon for the next chapter but for a question(I already decided but this is for fun) who tops?

About the James Sunderland reference in the 2D pictures of Silent Hill James looked a lot like Chester to me without freckles and lighter skin


	3. Chapter 3

Sitters and bracers

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, they belong to Butch Hartman

Warning: Slash, lemon, swearing

Pairing: Timmy/Chester, AJ/Tootie

Note: No review grumble… would be funny if someone picked an answer different from my actual decision. Here's the first lemon scene BTW

Story

Tonight was not a good night for him, his father left to go baseball watching with Timmy's parents leaving him at Timmy's house since it was unsafe to be alone to be babysat by Vicky. Since when did he need to be babysat by her at this point?

Vicky is almost ready to leave college to get a better paying job but she still decided to leach money off unsuspecting parents to torment some really young kids and them ex kids.

She invited her sister Tootie as well.

"Okay twerp and blonde turd since I'm gonna babysit you piece of shithole you are gonna do as I say and don't offend Tootie get it?" said the red head.

"Yes Vicky…" said the boys.

"Good, now go wash the dish and clean the kitchen up!"

Both of them groaned heading into the kitchen to clean up the room.

Tootie headed in to offer help getting a grateful smile from the boys.

Vicky frowned at the sight. She wished that her sister didn't befriend the three dorkiest kids in school and blended with the popular kids.

After the kitchen was cleaned up she groaned telling the boys they can stay in their room now while she watched TV.

Inside the bedroom, the boys were reading Crimson Chin comics and playing with various action figures of the Crimson Chin characters and Dragon Ball characters.

At first it was a cheerful moment similar to time when they were kids until Timmy yawned, leaning on his bed.

Chester stared at him as he scratched his pajamas groaning to himself, the blonde went closer to the brunet, kissing him on the forehead.

Timmy smiled at him, pecking the blonde's bare forehead, stroking his long hair, letting him lean next to him on the bed.

Their parents won't be back until pretty late in the night so Chester has to sleepover and Vicky and Tootie would have to sleep over too on the living room. No one was allowed to sleep in Timmy's room without his permission.

And since he became a teen no female was allowed in his bedroom to sleep period, his parents were afraid he might do something 'funny'.

The boys eventually crawled on Timmy's bed, it used to be able to fit them when they were kids but now that they were older, it was getting cramped for more than one person, they are pretty skinny, especially Chester but the bed was really small and he hadn't gotten a new one since he liked this bed very much.

They had to cuddle each other so Chester didn't fall off the bed. It was warm and Timmy liked the feel of Chester's soft hands over his own's and his breath ticking…

He kissed the blonde again softly, Chester's breath getting erratic, his green eyes became hazy and he kissed back the brunet.

It was sweet at first until the blonde grabbed Timmy's shirt, clutching at his chest.

Timmy's eyes snapped open, staring at the sweating tanned boy.

The brunet was feeling rather hot himself as the blond took off his top and pushed the blanket away, relieving him of the heat.

Chester's face went rather red to see Timmy shirtless, they've seen each other shirtless often since they visited the beach from time to time yet it was just so alluring to see Timmy shirtless now…

Timmy went red as Chester took off his own shirt, blue eyes lingering, Chester was definitely malnourished, he could see some of his ribs through.

"Err Chester" said Timmy.

"Please Timmy…" the blonde whined.

Timmy looked at the boy, he was getting desperate to touch him too but he wanted to wait but seeing how desperate Chester is…

The brunet, touched Chester's chest awkwardly sucking at his neck, making the blonde shiver as his tanned skin turned red.

Timmy went on sucking lower as Chester removed his pants, his hard cock bobbed up, pulsing and veiny. Chester starred, it's been so many years since the freak accident… He definitely grew since puberty.

Timmy stopped just above his crotch, to undo the blonde's pants, he was bigger than Timmy's, a large 8 inch length. Timmy lingered on the thick cock, grabbing with his hand, sliding the skin. The blonde wasn't circumcised like Timmy. It felt really nice to slide the skin around.

After sliding the skin, he decided to taste the blonde's erection, putting his tongue around it swirling at the slit, taking as much as he can with his mouth, he had to gag before he had the erection all the way, withdrawing a little before he could puke, cupping the blonde's balls, massaging them.

Chester let out a loud delicious moan, he never touched himself so lewdly before and this is just pure bliss. He grabbed Timmy's erection, pumping the base while Timmy was busy sucking on his genitals.

Unfortunately for them the door opened, they panicked trying to get the blanket out to wrap themselves.

Tootie stared at them wide eyed, holding a glass of water.

"T-Timmy?" her voice fell.

"Please don't tell anyone about this…" said Timmy, pushing the blanket over their bare bodies.

Tootie stared for a while before turning away "O-okay then" she slammed the door.

Both the boys stared, Chester pushing the blanket off "So Timmy…"

Timmy sigh, smiling at the blonde. His hands went low, touching the taller boy's hips, lifting them.

Chester almost fell off the bed as the brunet crawled on top of him, getting a bottle of sunscreen touching the blonde's puckered hole, swirling the cream around.

When he felt confident, he spread plenty around his erection as well, pushing inside.

Chester cringed as the tip went in and cried loudly once Timmy went all the way in, clawing at his back.

Timmy grunted trying to adjust, going slowly, it was just their first time and he didn't want to mess up and hurt his boyfriend, Chester was in no shape to get injured.

Eventually Chester could feel a tinge of numbing pleasure, smiling at the nice feeling.

They moaned as it went on their penis getting pressure, the brunet grabbed the blonde's penis pumping it unevenly.

Eventually they both came all over the bed and Chester on their chest and stomach.

Timmy grunted withdrawing, his cum soiling the bedsheets even more, he had to clean it up by morning though his parents were too absent minded to notice how much is on his bed. Vicky however…

They sigh pulling the blanket in and slept.

To be continued


End file.
